


Shanty of Achieves

by Skyboltt



Series: SkyTunes [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyboltt/pseuds/Skyboltt
Summary: Based off the Sea of Thieves Lets Plays





	Shanty of Achieves

Let me tell ye a tale of a strange pirate crew  
Who were looking for booty among waves of blue

Their Captain be Shortbeard, a man of great fame  
Not his height but his whiskers had earned him that name

His First Mate Pegpecker be also along  
Regaling his crew mates with humor and song

On the deck be the navigator, a pirate called Jack  
Whose skills finding west were a bit out of wack

Willy Two Legs be perched high atop the crow’s nest  
The pride of his family, with both feet he be blessed

Their vessel a new one for not one but three  
Former ships were consigned to the bottom o’ the sea

With knives thrown in vote and the maps in their hands  
Four brave lads set forth seeking gold in the sands

Island one be so close that they found it with ease  
Treasure stowed in the ship they returned to the seas

It took em awhile to find the next place  
Who knew it be fucking hard to locate a face

The last isle they missed for the sails were unfurled  
‘Ships in motion keep movin’ be a law so I’ve heard

Cannons launched the crew landward with a speed mighty swift  
Cept for Two Legs whose faint voice be crying “Ye missed!”

They be finding the bird cage and looting the treasure  
And thinkin bout all the rewards with great pleasure 

So they marched towards the ship with their ill gotten booty  
Much faster than ye could exclaim “Toodleooty!”

But the treasure be cursed with geometry most brutal  
Making Two Legs attempts to escape the pit futile

He got warped to the ship but the treasure be gone  
And with unanimous vote to the brig he belonged

Throughout the whole ship the crew’s laughs be uproarious   
While the grumbles from Two Legs rose up through the floorius

Now don’t ye be worried for he wasn’t there long   
For the bond between pirates is steadfast and strong

Reunited once more as the ship sailed the seas  
With a shanty from Pegpecker aloft in the breeze

Captain Shortbeard and crew danced a jig in the sun  
Thus the voyage continued but our tale now be done


End file.
